crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Tyber
"To better our race, we need to learn that we cant just follow blindly. I will be the shepherd of our lost race!" -Last words of Tyber before disappearing Tyber is a former Saiyan Royal Guard and father of Roku. When Roku was 16, Tyber led a revolt against the Saiyan Regime. Which caused him to be exciled from his home planet. Roku was told that he died in service to the King. Personality Before he was exciled, Tyber had the attitude of a typical Saiyan. Prideful, brave, protective of his family, and people. As a father, he was strict but close to his son, Roku. Pushing him to be strong, so that he may also protect his family. After his excile, he became more brooding, hating his race's ideals and how they are "brainwashed" by the royal family. Although there is a lot of speculation as to what caused this mood change. Biography Tyber was born to a middle class family. His father was a soldier, his mother, a healer. From a young age, Tyber showed great fighting prowness. Having a strategic mind and the ability to pick out his opponents weakness's made him a valuable member of the Saiyan Army and later, the Royal Guard. When Tyber was 35, and Roku was 16. He led a revolt against the Saiyan King with a number of Royal Guard, among those being Ruba. The revolt later failed and the members who sided with the rebels, were executed or banished. After that, Tyber was never seen again. RP Adventures Placeholder Power and forms For a Saiyan, Tyber was stronger than most of his peers. Coupled with his natural fighting ability that his son inherited, Tyber is a force to be reckoned with. He is mainly a physical fighter. Not relying on energy beams, he uses his energy in another way. He manipulated his energy to create energy blades over his forearms to increase his physical proweness. Tyber was such a skilled hand-to-hand combatant, that it him earned the nickname "Saiyan of the Northern Fist". A nod to both his most powerful, and deadly move as well as his skill as a hand-to-hand fighter. As far as anyone who remembers him knows, Tyber has no transformations currently. Abilities A lot of Tybers moveset revolves around hand-to-hand but here are some of his moves worth mentioning: Cycle Fist: A flurry of fast punches, almost like a boxer hitting a speed bag. During this move, he targets the vital areas of a fighter to render them unable to continue Flying Dragon Wrath: Tyber surrounds himself in a fire like aura and pursues his opponent, closing in and brutally kicking his opponent in the stomach, stunning them. While they are stunned, rears his leg back and kicks his opponent above him. After which, he pursues against. This time manipulating his energy and creating a blade over his forearm, stabbing his stunned opponent in their chest.The crackle of his energy blade is reminisent of the roar of a race of dragons on Paradisus. Hence the name Flaming Fist of the North: His most devasating attack, that has claimed many lives. Its a simple 3 hit attack that starts primarly on the ground. Tyber closes in on his opponent and brutally punches his opponent in the gut, stunning them and lining them up for the next attack. He follows with a spindle kick across their jaw, sending them flying upward in a diagonal direction. He appears in front of their path and stops them mid air by catching them by the throat. He then forms a flaming aura around his fist, lets go and strikes them in the throat, right on the adams apple before they fall from the sky. Depending on how much power he puts, he has done an array of damage ranging from collapsing their wind pipe, causing them to suffocate to outright tearing their head off by burying his fist in their neck and tearing their head off. He is also capable of just causing them to momentarily be short of breath to allow for further assaults. Category:Saiyan Category:Paradisus Category:Military career Category:Neutral Evil